


The Greenwoods, The Strauss and Rossi Families and the work families go on vacation

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwoods and BAU Families [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greenwoods come to D.C. but to stay with them before they and Erin, Dave and the children along with their work family travel to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The B.A.U. gets ready for the vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a third story about them.

Erin and Dave are at work and invite them to come along and they said they would join them and the Greenwoods on vacation. Erin and Dave and the team go home and pack. Meanwhile the Greenwoods arrive at Erin and Dave's house. Early the next morning Dave, Erin and Jesse are in one car and Glenn, Annie and Elvis are in another car. Before they leave D.C. the two cars arrive at Hotch's place to pick him and Jack up. They get in the car with Erin, Dave and Jesse. Then they arrive at Garcia's place to get her. But she gets in the other car with Annie, Glenn and Elvis. Then they arrive at Morgan's place to get him. He gets into the same car as Garcia. Then they arrive at JJ's place to get her and Henry. They get into the same car as Hotch and Jack. Then they arrive at Reid's place to get him. He gets into the same car as Garcia and Morgan. Then they arrive at Blake's place to get her. She gets into the same car as Garcia, Morgan and Reid. The last place where they stopped was Erin's ex's place to have her children follow them since they agreed to it. The children are already waiting for them in the house and everything is packed in the car. Erin and Dave bought the food over the night before. Erin gets out of the car and goes up to the house and asks they children are ready to get out of town? They all say yes. Then Erin's ex comes to the door and gets her upset. Then Dave sends Jesse to get her and say to her ex that he shouldn't upset her. Jesse does as he is told and gets his aunt away from her ex. Then he says what Dave told him to say which is that he shouldn't upset her. When he asks why Jesse looks at his aunt and she nods. And he says it is because she is pregnant. Then they walk away. Jesse rubs her back to calm her down. Then she asks him if Dave sent him he says yes. And she knew the reason why and she said it was a good idea.


	2. Check in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Erin get back in the car. Dave checks to see if Erin is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They check in the hotel.

Jesse and Erin get back in the car. Dave checks to see if Erin is okay. She says yes. Then he asked what her ex say to her. She answers why did their children have to take a separate car and reservations are separate from theirs. Then Dave asked her if she told him that it is for their independence. She told Dave that she told him that she did. And he said that she should've put it under her name. Once they arrived at the hotel they check in. Dave said they have reservations for 5 rooms. Dave pays the bill. Glenn checks in after Dave and they have a reservation for two rooms. Glenn pays the bill. Then Erin's oldest checks in after Glenn. Erin's oldest pays the bill. Then they go back to the cars and get their stuff and bring them up to the rooms. Erin and Dave get to their room and Erin runs into the bathroom and throws up.


	3. Day 1 at Magic Kingdom and Epcot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after they check in they go to Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came to me and I have to make this chapter before I forget it.

Dave, Erin and everyone get into the cars they came down in and drove over to Magic Kingdom for a few hours before heading to Epcot. There is where Erin starts to feel like she is going to throw up. So Dave suggests to her to go back to the hotel and ask JJ to go with her. Erin approaches JJ and asks her if she wouldn't mind coming back to the hotel and that Dave would keep an eye on Henry. JJ agrees and they take a cab back to the hotel. Once inside the room Erin runs into the bathroom and JJ follows to hold her hair up. Then JJ suggests she takes a nap while she fixes Erin and her something to eat. She says that is a good idea and asks her to wake her when it is ready. JJ said she would do that. While Erin is sleeping JJ makes grilled cheese and tomato soup for them to eat. JJ puts the soup into the bowls and the grilled cheese onto the plates for them. Gently JJ goes into the bedroom to wake Erin up for lunch which she is successful at doing. Once they had finished their lunch Erin calls Dave and asks him to bring ginger ale and saltines back to the room with him and he said he would. Then asks how she is. Erin replies with that she is feeling a little better and puts JJ on the phone with Dave to see how Henry is doing and he said good and that he is behaving himself. Later on they get back to the room and Dave gives Erin the ginger ale and saltines for her stomach. Dave thanks JJ for doing this for Erin and that he is thankful for someone who knows what she is going through.


	4. The remainder of the time on Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the time is spent at the other Disney parks and Universal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter for this story.

The remainder of the time they are there they go to the other Disney parks and Universal. The third to last day they go to Sea World Orlando. The second to last day they go back to Magic Kingdom. Then on the last day they go back to Epcot.


	5. Erin's problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back from Disney Erin starts to feel uncomfortable in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part. I will do another part or two.

On the way back from Disney Erin starts to feel uncomfortable. Because JJ is sitting behind Dave she notices this and asks if she is okay.? Erin says she feels she has a really bad back ache. JJ lets Dave know that Erin is in pain and they should get her checked out to be on the safe side. Dave then looks at Erin to see what JJ means. He lets everyone know that they are going to stop at the ER. to get Erin checked out. Just as they are passing the exit for Jacksonville Jesse notices that there is a hospital right there. After they get off that exit they ask a local police officer how to get to the hospital and he said I will show you the way. Dave explains that he is going to get his wife checked out at the ER. ASAP to see why she is in so much pain. The officer said he will turn on the lights for them. Once they get to the ER. he has JJ park the car and the others do the same. Dave said they have taken her into a room and they would let them know once they check her out. The nurse comes out and asks them how far along is she Annie replies five months along. The nurse said she just wanted to double check. Also that Erin went into early labor and said she wants Dave and Annie to come back with her into the delivery room and they follow the nurse back to go with her. The nurse said to them to go up to the waiting room Jesse, Morgan and her son Edward move the cars into the visitors parking lot. Then they meet up with everyone in the waiting room. After twelve hours in labor Annie comes out and tells them that Dave and Erin had a girl. Erin and Dave asked if they came in two at a time. So Annie takes JJ and Henry back first because she wants to thank JJ for noticing that she was uncomfortable. Meanwhile Dave and Erin discus the name while they wait for JJ and Henry to come. They pick out Elizabeth Jennifer because she was the one who convince Dave to go to the ER. JJ and Henry arrive at the room with Annie. Erin asks JJ if she wants to hold the baby and JJ said she would love to. Then she asks if Henry could hold her and they yes. So JJ tells her son to sit down to hold her. JJ passes her off to Henry. Annie keeps an eye on Henry while JJ talks with Erin and Dave. JJ asks Erin what her name is? Erin tells her Elizabeth Jennifer. When she asked why they picked Jennifer as the middle name? Dave says it is because you convinced me to take her to the ER. which they are thankful for. Then Erin asks Annie to bring Aaron and Jack in to see them. So Annie takes JJ and Henry back out and asks Aaron and Jack to come with her when JJ and Henry came out the announce the name of the baby. Then they follow Annie back. Once they arrive at the room Erin asks Aaron if he wants to hold her. Then Dave said if Jack wants to hold her after him he can. Aaron asks Jack if he wants to hold her. Jack said he would like to hold her. Then Aaron tells him to sit down while he holds her. While Aaron talks to Erin and Dave Annie keeps an eye on Jack. Then she asks for Morgan and Garcia to come back to see them. Then they followed Annie back. Once they arrived at the room Erin asked who wanted to hold her first? Morgan said ladies first. Once Garcia was done she passed her over to Morgan. Then Erin asks for the family to come back. After Annie bring Morgan and Garcia out. Annie said for the family to follow her. Once the family arrives at the room. Her children are happy to see that their mother and step-father happy. Then they passed the baby around. Erin tells her children to find a hotel for the night and asks if they packed the car seat in case of an emergency. Julie said they did. Dave said give it to Aaron and have him put it in the car. Also Erin tells Jesse he will need to back with his cousins and he said okay. So the next day JJ, Aaron, Henry and Jack arrive at the hospital to pick Dave, Erin and Elizabeth from the hospital. Once they get into the car Dave takes over the driving and JJ joins Erin and Elizabeth in the middle seat. Once they took off out of the hospital parking lot Aaron tells Dave how to get to the hotel so they can get the others. Once they were back on their way home Henry said he was hungry. So Dave said that would stop at the first place to see. Erin calls Edward and JJ calls Morgan to let them know that they are stopping at the first place that they see. So the first place that Erin sees is Cracker Barrel. Elizabeth starts to cry and Erin said she would meet them in there. Dave gets a table for them. After they got seated JJ went to meet them. She lets Erin know that they got an upside down high chair for Elizabeth. After they are done eating Dave pays the bill. They all get back in the car JJ helps the boys into the back seat. Erin said they are going to have to tell the director that when they were on the road coming back from Disney that I had the baby. JJ said she would tell the director when she gets into the office on Monday. Erin thanks her. When they get to D.C. they drop everyone in the reverse order of how they picked them up minus the children. Once they get home Erin gets a call from JJ to let her know if she need help that she would be glad to help her.


End file.
